


Chills Times Three

by Infiniteleft



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: All Dia wanted to do was take a nap for once in her life.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Chills Times Three

God. This bed was possibly the most comfiest thing ever and she was not going to surrender it to the likes of Mari. Or Kanan, for that matter. She heard their voices approaching. Bad news. Dia needed a plan, and quick…

Burrito time it was!

As keys jingled into the bowl by the door, she lifted up her feet, tucking the blanket under her heels. Okay. Now what? Hoist the numerous blankets over her shoulder and roll. Hm… not good enough. Roll roll.

...on second thought, Dia realized that she was faced with a new relationship problem -- she never, ever wanted to sleep any other way than this way. She had to think of another solution, and fast.

_Click_. She was too slow, and the room exploded into colors and pain. Dia wailed as much as she could in her half roused state. It came out as a sad moan. "Mmnnnph! Shut it off, you _jerk_!"

Just as fast, darkness reclaimed its territory and she heard Kanan chiding Mari. "-- told you!"

"Oopsie! Force of habit, Dia-chan. Are your pretty little eyes okay?"

Lifting her head, all she could do was glare with a comically sad frown. Nope. Still not getting up. Thankfully, she didn't need to. Her girlfriends approached and slid into either side of their bed. Oh. Oh that was nice…

"Aw, she stole all the blankets." Mari joined her in pouting, looking up at Kanan. As if she could do anything. Kanan shrugged helplessly, shaking her head. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

Mari stuck out her legs with dramatic flair, dipping back into the pillows. Staring at them both for a second, she rolled over -- directly into Dia's side. Ow. "This! Ehehe! So warm…"

Kanan was much more gentle in laying down, wiggling up slowly and draping a knee over hers. "...god, you _are_ warm. How long have you been lying here?"

That was a good question. Sadly, all she could offer was an unknowing hum. Even so, she could savor the weight of her girlfriends on --

"GYAH! Your hands are _c_ _old!_ "


End file.
